jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Flynn
Captain Flynn is a dashing young pirate who is well known for his legendary adventures on the Never Sea. Captain Flynn, and his ship, The Barracuda, are plucked from the sea in a giant windstorm and shipwrecked in the Never Land Desert, where Jake and his crew find him.Captain Flynn is voiced Josh Duhamel. Background Captain Flynn is the most famous pirate to ever sail the Never Sea , much to Captain Hook's dismay. To pirates, and the inhabitants of Never Land altogether, Flynn is viewed as a heroic celebrity having many fans and admirers. He sails brilliantly across both land and sea on his mechanical ship The Barracuda which has built in wheels that activate when on a terrain. He is accompanied by his loyal camel companion Camille. Role in the series In the episode Pirates of the Desert, it is a windy day in Never Land and the wind blew various things onto a tree on Pirate Island. Skully discovers a piece of paper that is actually a note of help sent by Captain Flynn who is trapped in the Never Desert. The crew travels there to find a camel. The camel belongs to Flynn and is named Camille. Flynn asks the crew to help find his ship which he lost when he was shipwrecked. The wreck also wiped out Flynn's memory. He remembers a few things which Izzy and the crew use to retrace the steps of Flynn. Eventually, they recover the ship but Captain Hook and Smee are there first. Hook claims the ship as his own and plans on taking control. Earlier that day, Cubby learned that Camille's way of playing is head butting. So, Jake asks Camille to play with Hook, knocking the captain and Smee off the ship. Izzy then uses pixie dust on the ship to fly over to Pirate Island where Flynn and Camille decide to stay until the ship is repaired. The next episode The Great Pirate Pyramid , Flynn finds a broken map piece in his ship's quarters. Cubby quickly understands the map and tells the crew that it leads to The Great Pirate pyramid. With the ship repaired, they set sail. While out in the Never Sea, Sharky, one of Hook's crew members, reveals his talents to read lips and begins to read those of Izzy and Cubby using a telescope to see up close. He does so successfully having Hook wanting to find the pyramid. Once they reach their destination, Camille finds the complete map and connects the broken piece. The map becomes a moving painting and reveals that the pyramid is available to be a hideout to a great pirate and is able to hold a ship inside. Flynn decides to reside at the pyramid and loads in The Barracuda. Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully bid Flynn a farewell. Captain Flynn appeared again in the episode "Tricks, Treats and Treasure! " Jake and his crew's last stop during their Trick or Treating was Flynn's Pyramid. Like the rest of the characters in the episode, Flynn was in a Halloween costume. He was a Mummy. Captain Flynn reappears in the episode "Captain Flynn's New Matey ", where he sends Camille to retrieve Jake and his crew. Flynn needs Cubby to read a special map to a special treasure in the Never Land Desert. Captain Flynn attended Jake's birthday celebration with the rest of the pirate teams Never Land friends in "Jake's Birthday Bash! " Captain Flynn reappears in the episode Sand Pirate Cubby! Flynn appoints Cubby and Bones the test of the Never Land Desert to become a Sand Pirate. In the episode Song of the Desert Sharky and Bones have invited Flynn to preform in a concert held in Never Land which in reality was a scheme cook up by Captain Hook to lure Flynn from the pyramid allowing Hook and Smee to raid the pyramid for treasure. Captain Flynn reappears in the episode Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb his ship The Barracuda get stuck with in the sand of the sands of the Never Land Desert when Jake and his crew come to Flynn's aid revealing only the Never Land ankh has the power to free The Barracuda from the sand located in the Pirate Mummy's Tomb. Captain Flynn makes a brief cameo in the episode "Jake's Pirate Swap Meet",it is unclear if he sold or purchases anything from the Pirate Swap Meet. Captain Flynn makes a nonspeaking cameo in the episode "Smee-erella!" attending Red Jessica's pirate convention he could be seen conversing with Misty the Wonderful Witch. Later the two are seen dancing during the pirate waltz. Flynn is last seen sailing his ship in the pirate ship parade. Captain Flynn makes a reappearance in the episode "Cubby's Tall Tale", sharing his various pirate tales with his young mateys on Shipwreck Beach.Once it became Cubby's turn to tell a tale.Cubby exaggerate his tall tale about his buried treasure at the top of Hidden Peak Captain Hook overhears and sets off to find it taking Cubby's map.Jake and his crew accompanied by Flynn give chase after Hook but once they reach the river Jake and his crew went ahead.Flynn later reappears to confront Hook and his crew with the assistants of his fire belching friend, Belchy the dragon forcing Hook and his crew to flee leaving the treasure. Captain Flynn reappears in the episode "ShiverJack", Skully is sent to retrieve Flynn assistant to deal with the wicked pirate sorcerer ShiverJack who is bent on taking over Never Land.Flynn finally arrives to Jake's aid with a magical orb containing the winds of the Never Land Desert which is hot enough to defeat ShiverJack. Captain Flynn reappears in the episode "Captain Scrooge", it was revealed during Captain Scrooge (played by Captain Hook) visit by ghostly Captain Treasure Tooth journey into the past. Hook,Smee, Red Jessica and Flynn had adventures together as children on Never Land.But once the young pirates discover a map in a bottle Hook swipes it for himself but soon forget where he hid as he grew older.Captain Flynn reappears in the present taking part in the great pirate feast celebration. Captain Flynn attended Jake's birthday celebration with the rest of the pirate teams Never Land friends in "Jake's Awesome Surprise". Captain Flynn reappears in the episode "Sandblast!",Jake, Hook and Captain Flynn race sand sail-wagons in the Never Land desert. Captain Flynn reappears in the episode "Tiki Maskerade Mystery", he attends the Tiki Trees party.Jake and Captain Hook's teamed up to catch a thief when the Golden Tiki was stolen during the Tiki Maskerade. Captain Flynn reappears in the episode special The Great Never Sea Conquest.When the evil Mer-wizard named Lord Fathom is released from an underwater prison, he sets out to take over the Never Sea by awakening the legendary giant, three-headed serpent, the Strake. Flynn was amongst the team of the greatest captains of the Never Sea to battle the powerful Lord Fathom and the terrifying Strake. Episode Appearances Season Two *"Pirates of the Desert"(first appearance) *"The Great Pirate Pyramid!" *"Tricks, Treats and Treasure!" *"Captain Flynn's New Matey" * "Jake's Birthday Bash!" *''Sand Pirate Cubby!'' * Song of the Desert Season Three * Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb *"Jake's Pirate Swap Meet"(cameo) *"Smee-erella!" (cameo) *"Cubby's Tall Tale" *"ShiverJack" *"Captain Scrooge" *"Jake's Awesome Surprise" *"Sandblast!" *"Tiki Maskerade Mystery" Season Four *"The Great Never Sea Conquest Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Captains Category:Humans Category:Pirates Category:Recurring Characters Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Singing Characters Category:Musicians